1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container transport vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new container moving vehicle for lifting and moving dumpsters and other similar types of rubbish containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of container transport vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, container transport vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art container transport vehicles include U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,851; U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,534; U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,571; U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,357; U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,236; U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,045; U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,999; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,110. While all these prior art vehicles transport rubbish containers or the like, they all require that the container be supported upon a raised platform or support structure at the rear end of the vehicle. Thus a mechanism must be provided so as to push/pull, and lift, the container onto and off of the platform or other support structure. Since the mechanism must perform both a push/pull and lift function, the mechanism is complicated to operate, and adds weight and expense to the vehicle. A vehicle which eliminates one of the above functions would therefore be desirable, so as to allow a reduction in the expense and weight of the vehicle, and making the vehicle less complicated to operate.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new container moving vehicle. The inventive device includes a front vehicle portion which is similar to conventional pick-up truck type of vehicles, including a drivers cab, an engine for powering the vehicle, and front wheels. A U-shaped frame is rigidly attached to the rear of the front portion and extends rearwardly therefrom. The frame includes a base end which is secured to the rear of the front portion, and a pair of spaced arms extending from the base end. Each of the arms includes its own wheel assembly for supporting the arms upon the ground, and there is no connection between the wheel assemblies or the arms, such that the U-shape is substantially unobstructed. A U-shaped lift apparatus, having a base end and a pair of spaced arms which are parallel to the arms of the frame, is mounted on the U-shaped frame and is raised or lowered in a vertical direction relative thereto for raising and lowering the container. Hydraulic actuators are provided for raising and lowering the lift apparatus. Additional hydraulic actuators are provided for selectively engaging the lift apparatus with the container.
In these respects, the container moving vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lifting and moving dumpsters and other similar types of rubbish containers.